SAVE ME
by parkminky94
Summary: kejadian yang membuat hati seorang wanita cantik bernama Min Yoongi harus tersayat dengan berkali-kali lipat rasa sakit yang mendera hidupnya. tidak membuat Yoongi menjadi wanita yang lemah. hidup bertahun-tahun di panti asuhan membuat ia menjadi wanita yang tegar, baik hati dan periang. memiliki kekasih pujaan yang selalu memanfaatkan nya membuat Yoongi harus menerima kenyataan ba
1. Chapter 1

_**SAVE ME**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tepat pada saat 24 tahun hidupnya didunia. Seorang wanita cantik nan mungil mengharapkan suatu hal yang tak berlebihan. Ia hanya mengharapkan memiliki seseorang yang dapat menemaninya saat mengucapkan suatu permohonan. Tetapi sayang nya itu seperti angan-angan yang mungkin sulit untuk dicapai. Karena, dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke 24 tahun tak ada satu pun orang yang mengingatnya. Suatu hal yang dulu tak perlu ia bayangka. Bermula sejak 14 tahun lalu dimana hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 10 tahun. Saat perusahaan ayah nya yang amat sangat kaya raya bangkrut karena dikhianati oleh orang kepercayaan keluarga nya sendiri. Bagai sudah jatuh tertimpah tangga dihari itu pula lah ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tua nya yang menyebabkan beberapa tahun yang lalu ia harus hidup ditengah-tengah anak yatim piatu yang lainnya didalam panti asuhan yang sama. Memiliki masa lalu yang sudah cukup membuat hatinya tersayat sejak kejadian itu lah yang membuat wanita cantik berhati mulia, memiliki sifat yang periang dan mudah bergaul ini lah yang membuat nya tidak memperdulikan itu.

Wanita bernama Min Yoongi atau yang biasa dipanggil Yoongi ini. Dimana saat wanita sebaya nya merayakan hari bertambah usia dengan bersenang-senang dan menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tetapi lain halnya dengan Yoongi ia lebih memilih mendatangi panti asuhan yang sudah merawatnya lebih dari 10tahun dengan membawa banyak makanan ringan dan hadiah seperti baju-baju dan alat tulis untuk anak panti disana. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia memikirkan mungkin betapa bangganya kedua orang tua Yoongi jika masih hidup. Betapa lebih bahagianya ia jika merayakan pertambahan usia dengan membantu sesama bersama kedua orang tuanya. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya membuat ia kembali kedunia yang sesungguhnya. Bukan suatu dunia khayal yang membuatya memiliki kebahagiaan sesaat.

"Yoongi eonni, bisa bantu salang?" suara gadis kecil. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Yoongi langsung merendahkan tubuhnya agar setara dengan anak perempuan kecil mungkin berusia 5 atau 6 tahun itu.

"Ne, apa yang bisa unni bantu untukmu adik kecil?" ucap Yoongi dengan gemasnya ia tarik pipi gembul gadis kecil yang meminta bantuannya.

"Aisssh, eonni jangan talik pipi salang. Eonni mau membantuku atau mencubit pipiku sih?" dengan manjanya gadis kecil bernama sarang itu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Aigooooo, bagaimana eonni tidak menarik pipimu. Jika kau membuat eonni gemas" dengan jahilnya Yoongi menarik kembali pipi gembul gadis mungil dihadapannya itu. Kesal dengan tingkat Yoongi gadis kecil kegemaran Yoongi itu langsung menarik pipin Yoongi yang tak kalah gembul dengannya. Melihat reaksi Yoongi yang kesakitan akhirnya gadis kecil itu melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari pipi Yoongi.

"Lacakan itu eonni, bleeee" dengan polosnya Sarang meledek Yoongi yang sedang mengelus pipinya yang sudah berwarna merah. Bukannya kesal dengan tingkah Sarang, ia malah semakin gemas dan terkekeh pelan.

"Jja, jadi apa yang bisa eonni bantu?" tanya Yoongi dengan mengacak-acak rambut Sarang.

"Eonni! Jangan acak-acak lambut salang! Eonni sebental lagi pangelan salang akan mengajakku kencan. Jadi jangan acak-acak lambut salang!" dengan kesal Sarang segera merapihkan rambutnya lagi dengan bibir yang mencibir tak jelas pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat tingkah centil yang diperlihatkan anak perempuan menggemas berusia 5 tahunan itu segera terkekeh dan membantu merapihkan rambut hitam legam gadis kecil kegemarannya.

"Ahh, maafkan eonni neeeee. Jangan marah lagi pada eonni. Eonni akan sedih jika Sarang marah pada eonni." Dengan memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya pun Yoongi segera mendapatkan perhatian dari Sarang.

"Nee, eonni jangan cedih nanti Salang ikut sedih. Salang tidak akan malah kalau eonni membantu Salang, otthe?" dengan imutnya Sarang memberikan kelingking nan mungilnya kepada Yoongi. Yang langsung ia balas dengan melilitkan kelingkingnya juga.

"Ne, eonni akan membantu Sarang. Tapi siapa pangeran tampan yang akan mengencani adik eonni yang cantik ini, heum?" belum sempat Sarang menjawabnya suara berat laki-laki muncul dan mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Aku yang akan mengajak Sarang berkencan maaf menganggu perbincangan kalian." Laki-laki tampan dengan setelan jas rapih yang terlihat sangat tampan dan tersenyum ramah itu membuat Yoongi langsung membungkukan badannya.

"Ah, pasti anda donatur yang akhir-akhir ini memberikan bantuan untuk panti asuhan ini. Saya mewakili penghuni panti berterima kasih atas bantuan yang sudah tuan berikan kepada kami." Ucap Yoongi sopan yang kembali memberi hormat dengan membungkukan badannya. Dan tersenyum tulus pada Pria yang sudah membantu saudara-saudaranya dipanti asuhan ini.

Tanpa disadari oleh Yoongi sudah membuat laki-laki dihadapannya terpaku dengan jatung yang berdegup tak beraturan. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang jantung nya berkerja tidak dengan semsetinya. Dengan segala kesadarannya pria tampan itu segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh yang ia rasakan. Dan mendekati Yoongi dan juga Sarang.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Min Yoongi atau tuan bisa memanggil saya Yoongi. Ibu panti sudah memberitahu saya jika tuan akan mengunjungi panti asuhan kami. Saya meminta maaf atas nama nyonya Kang yang berhalagan karena salah satu anak yang berada disini tadi pagi demam tinggi dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit segera untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Jadi saya akan menggantikan nyonya Kang untuk menemani tuan." Dengan penuh kesopanan Yoongi mengucapkan satu persatu kalimat yang sudah ia persiapkan.

"Ah, jadi seperti itu. Sebelumnya bisakah nona tidak bersikap seformal itu padaku? Karena biasanya nyonya Kang akan menganggapku sama seperti anak panti disini dan menyebut namaku saja." Ujar sidonatur kaya raya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika saya memanggil tuan dengan nama?" tanya Yoongi sopan.

"Ekhem, sepeltinya kalian melupakan aku. Oppa! Apa oppa lupa jika akan belkencan denganku? Kenapa oppa malah berbicala telus dengan Yoongi eonni?" cibir Sarang dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Ah, oppa lupa. Jja, kita akan kencan ditaman belakang. Dan oppa sudah membawa banyak hadiah untuk Sarang dan lainnya." Ucap donatur atau Oppa kesayangan Sarang.

"Ah aku lupa,, perkenalkan namaku,,,,,,,"

 **TBC**

Yoyoyo~ Yoyoyo~

Annyeong, aku membawa ff two ot threeshoot ini dengan segala hormat. Mian bila aku tak melanjutkan para ff ku yang terbengkalai itu. Karena sebenernya kemarin-kemarin mau aku update. Tapi apa mau dikata jika laptop aku yang error dan menelan file-file aku yang didalamnya ada lanjutan 3 ff yang sampai ending.

Moga aku dimaafin yah. Ff ini aku minta vote kalian siapa pairing yang cocok buat ff ini. Yang pasti ini pemeran utamanya Yoongi. Jadi diharapkan kalian bisa masangin Yoongi sama member BTS yang emang cocok buat simungil menggemaskan hahaha~ *ketawa evil*

Ahhh apa kabar kalian para A.R.M.Y? Kalian pasti amat sangat bersabar yah dengan segala bully membully kemarin yang bilang kalo BTS plagiat?

Aku bisa apa yang multifandom. Mau bela sini salah bela situ salah. Tapi aku tetap mengutamakan BTS. Dan aku mau minta maaf buat fandom lain. Karena mungkin emang kita para A.R.M.Y udah bikin kalian kesel dengan segala kesalahan kami. Tapi itu semua bukan salah BTS kok. Cuma kitanya aja yang salah. Jadi jangan bully BTS yah. Jangan salahin BTS. Karena mereka ga salah.

Dan kalo boleh kasih pendapat. Kalian ga cape war? Coba deh para idol kita aja ga ribut. Bias kita malah temenan loh. Contoh kaya Baekhyun yang deket sama V. Jackson yang sahabatan sama Rapmon. Ken sama Jin. Leadernya BToB sama Jimin. Wookie oppa yang dukung dan dateng ke Konser mereka. Coba deh kalian berpikir dari situ.

Bias aku aja kaya Baekhyun Oppa, Jackson Oppa, Ken Oppa, Wookie Oppa aja bisa dukung mereka temenan sama mereka. Masa kita malah ribut sih? Baikan yuuuuuk~

Aku juga EXO-L loh. Kalo ga percaya aku punya banyak foto anak EXO sama albumnya. Dan aku sedih dan ikut nangis waktu temen aku ngomongin konser kemarin. Apalagi Baekhyun oppa abis potong rambut dan tambah ganteng beribu-ribu kali lipat gantengnya. Punya fotonya anak GOT7 dan lagu mereka dari album awal sampe yang terakhir. Dan terus yah punya banyak lagi pokoknya. Intinya yah aku multifandom meskipun lebih ke BTS apalagi Jimin. Tapi tetep kok yah aku dukung semuanya. Dan pasti satu lagi. Jangan benci Kris sama Luhan Oppa karena mereka keluar dari EXO. Mereka itu bias aku loh. Bias aku pertama kali pas EXO debut. Jadi jangan benci mereka : (

Dan aku berharap EunHae cepet pulang yah. Aku kangen mereka~

Donghae Oppa itu adalah orang yang pertama kali buat aku jatuh cinta sama Kpop kkkk~

Maaf aku malah curhat. Karena aku bingung mau curhat kemana kalo bukan kekalian disini. Jangan bully aku loh yayayayah~

Dan jangan di read aja tapi tinggalin review okeee~


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah aku lupa,, perkenalkan namaku,,,,,,," belum sempat pria tampan itu mengenalkan namanya sudah ada suara yang menganggunya.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau disini?" suara berat itu menyapa gendang telinga ketiga insan yang sedang berada disana.

"Yak! Bisa tidak tak mengagetkan ku? Aish dasar anak nakal!" kesal pria tampan sang donatur kaya raya.

"Hyung, aku sudah dewasa jangan memanggilku lagi anak kecil. Bahkan aku sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang." Balas laki-laki yang tak jauh dari umur sang donatur kaya.

"Tae? Sedang apa kau disini? Menjenguk Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi yang sedang menggendong Sarang.

"Ne, aku baru saja menjenguknya. Sepertinya demamnya sudah baikan. Noona sedang apa bersama pria berdasi ini?" tanya laki-laki tampan yang tak lain adalah Kim Taehyung kekasih pemilik panti asuhan ini Jeon Jungkook.

"Ah, tuan ini adalah donatur panti asuhan ini Tae. Apa eomma Jungkook dan Ibu panti tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Yoongi hati-hati.

"Ani, eommonim dan Kang ajjhuma tidak pernah memberitahu ku. Dan asal noona tau, pria yang ada di hadapan mu ini adalah kakak sepupu ku. Aku memang tahu jika hyung ku ini pria baik hati dan sangat kaya raya. Dia suka memberi bantuan pada panti asuhan yang ada di Korea. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika hyung juga mendonasikan beberapa uang tabungannya untuk panti asuhan ini. Tapi aku bisa mewajarkannya, karena bagaimana pun juga hyung sangat sibuk." tutur Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Ekhem, kalian melupakan aku? Tae-ah bisakah kau tidak mengungkit itu semua. Tae, bisa kau bawa Sarang ke taman belakang panti. Disana sudah banyak teman-temannya. Aku akan berbincang sebentar dengan nona Yoongi." titah pria tampan sepupu Taehyung.

"YAK! JIMIN HYUNG! Bisa-bisa nya setelah bertahun-tahun kita tak pernah bertemu kau langsung menyuruh-nyuruh ku?" tanya Taehyung tak terima dengan perilaku sepupunya yang bernama Jimin.

"Jika kau mau membawa Sarang aku akan memberikan voucher makan malam romantis masing-masing 1 kali di restorant ku bersama Jungkook dan kau bisa memilih menu termahal dan terenak disana secara gratis. Bagaimana?" tawar Jimin yang membuat mata Taehyung langsung terbelalak. Saking sangat terkejutnya Taehyung mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Merasa sangat terkejut dengan tawaran Jimin, ia pun mengangguk bahagia dan segera mengambil Sarang dari gendongan Yoongi. Terlihat sangat jelas jika Taehyung bahagia luar biasa. Karena bagaimana pun mendapat tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah untuk Jungkook saat ia sembuh dan merayakan hari jadi mereka beberapa hari lagi yang ke 2. Bukan karena hal membahagiakan tentang Jungkook. Taehyung sangat bahagia karena Jimin tidak hanya memiliki 1 atau 2 restorant tetapi 5. Dan restorant sepupunya Jimin adalah restorant yang sangat terkenal dengan menu-menu yang sangat mengugah selera dan sudah pasti harganya yang selangit untuk satu porsi menu disana ia harus tidak jajan 3 sampai 4 hari full.

Melihat kelakuan sepupu kesayangannya Jimin hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan bukan hanya dirinya, Yoongi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sadar dengan respon mereka berdua Jimin dan Yoongi pun terkekeh.

"Maafkan sepupu ku. Aku dan Taehyung sudah jarang bertemu karena kesibukan ku. Jadi jika pada saat seperti ini aku akan mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya karena terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya aku membuat janji yang tak dapat aku tepati." Jujur Jimin dan dihadiahi senyum manis Yoongi.

"Aniya, Taehyung memang seperti itu. Dia manja dan kekanakan. Tetapi dia akan berubah jika sudah bersama Jungkook, percayalah tuan." Tutur Yoongi lembut dengan masih tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku percaya. Yoongi apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Jimin sopan.

"Untuk sekarang tidak ada. Aku memiliki janji dengan kekasih ku. Dia akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Kami sudah memiliki janji untuk membantu merawat ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang ada dirumah sakit." jawab Yoongi. Terlihat jelas ada rasa lelah dan sesuatu yang tak bisa Jimin tebak diwajah wanita cantik dihadapannya. Dan ada rasa tak suka pada kalimat Yoongi yang menyatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan akan dijemput sebentar lagi.

Belum sempat Jimin merespon kata-kata Yoongi, terdengar dering ponsel. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir. Dering ponsel Jimin dan Yoongi sama. Membuat keduanya melihat ponselnya masing-masing. Dan tertawa bersama menyadari bahwa banyak kesamaan diantara mereka.

"Ini telepon untukku" seru Yoongi dan meminta ijin untuk mengangkat sambungan teleponnya. Baru saja mengankat sambungan teleponnya raut wajah Yoongi berubah terlihat kekecewaan disana

"Oh, jadi kau tidak dapat menjemputku?"

"..."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan naik taksi kerumah sakit."

"..."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Kau bisa melanjutkan saja meeting nya."

"..."

"Hmm, Ne.. Nado"

PIP

Sambungan telepon pun diakhiri Yoongi. Ketika akan menelepon taksi untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tempat ibu dan ayah kekasihnya dirawat. Ada tangan besar menepuknya pelan yang sudah pasti mengagetkannya. Dan dengan refleks cepat ia pun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya pada saluran perusahan taksi tersebut.

"Ada apa nona Yoongi?" tanya Jimin yang tak lain adalah orang yang baru saja membuat Yoongi terkaget.

"T-tuan mengagetkan ku. Haah, kekasihku tidak dapat menjemput. Dan ia menyuruhku untuk menelepon perusahaan taksi untuk membawa ku kerumah sakit tempat orang tuanya dirawat." Jawab Yoongi lemas. Masih terlihat jelas jika Yoongi sangat kecewa.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mengantarkan mu kesana. Sepertinya aku akan makan siang. Dan sebelum kerumah sakit kita bisa makan siang bersama. Bagaimana?" tawar Jimin dengan senyum lembutnya. Membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"T-tapi tuan apa tidak merepotkan anda?" tanya Yoongi ragu.

"Haah, sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggil ku dengan tuan dan tidak berbicara terlalu formal dengan ku. Kau bisa memanggil ku Jimin dan aku bisa memanggilmu Yoongi. Dan kita bisa berteman jika kau mau." Ucap Jimin sarkatis. Melihat raut wajah Yoongi ia yakin jika wanita cantik itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu Jim. Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenal kan diriku. Nama ku adalah Min Yoongi. Kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi. Umurku tepat hari ini bertambah menjadi 24 tahun. Dan aku dulunya adalah salah satu anggota keluarga panti asuhan ini. salam kenal" perkenalan singkat Yoongi pun dibalas Jimin dengan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hai Yoongi, aku Jimin. Park Jimin. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Park. Ayahku bernama Park Chanyoel dan ibu ku Park Baekhyun. Usiaku 26 tahun dibulan Oktober tahun ini. Dan aku adalah sepupu Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal" diakhir perkenalannya Jimin tersenyum menawan tanpa sadar membuat Yoongi terpesona.

"A-ah, ne salam kenal. Jja, saat nya kita berangkat Jim. Aku yakin cacing diperut ku sudah minta diisi kkk~" canda Yoongi yang membuat Jimin tersenyum sekali lagi. Sudah tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Jimin tersenyum tulus hari ini hanya karena seorang wanita cantik yang baru dikenalnya.

Jimin adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga terkaya disepanjang Korea. Dia tampan, sopan, baik hati, pintar, mudah bergaul dan sangat tau caranya berbisnis. Tetapi ia memiliki kekurangan yang tak ada satu orang pun tau. Ia sudah tidak bisa tersenyum setulus saat ini karena masalah yang menimpanya 1 tahun lalu.

Jimin terlahir dengan kemewahan. Ia dapat meminta apapun jika ia ingin. Tetapi tidak dengan cinta tulus seorang wanita padanya. Satu tahun lalu adalah klimaks dimana Jimin berubah. Hanya karena seorang wanita bernama Kim Seokjin membuatnya sangat kecewa dan merubah hidupnya secara drastis.

"Jim? Kau melamun?" tanya Yoongi yang sejak tadi tidak mendapat respon dari Jim.

"A-ah mian, jja kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Sebentar aku akan menelepon tuan Jung untuk mengantarkan mobilku. Tadi aku menggunakan bis untuk sampai kesini." Tutur Jimin sambil menghubungkan saluran telepon nya pada sopir pribadi miliknya.

"Tuan Jung, bisa kau bawa mobilku dikantor? Dan membawa hadiah untuk Sarang kepanti. Dan suruh yang lain membawakan oleh-oleh ku untuk Taehyung dirumah. Aku tunggu sekarang." Jimin pun mengakhiri panggilannya. Dan menatap Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum melihat kearah anak-anak panti yang sedang bermain.

"Kau sedang tersenyum?" tanya Jimin.

"Ya, aku bahagia melihat anak-anak panti tersenyum bahagia. Aku dulu juga pernah merasakan seperti mereka" tutur Yoongi yang membalikan tubuhnya. Tetapi tanpa diketahui Yoongi ternyata Jimin tepat berada dibelakangnya. Dan membuat Yoongi sedikit terjungkal dan masuk kedalam pelukan Jimin.

Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum dan mengelus pipi merona Yoongi. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Dan tanpa diduga Jimin menyatukan bibir keduanya. Dengan lembut Jimin memagutnya. Perlahan sangat perlahan dengan penuh kelembutan terus memagut bibir mungil Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menutup matanya perlahan dan terbuai dengan ciuman manis itu. Jimin merasa ada yang aneh di jantungnya. Perasaan yang sudah ia kubur 1 tahun lamanya kembali muncul dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya.

Merasakan getaran pada ponsel Jimin yang terus berdering Yoongi pun segera melepaskan tautan kedua bibir mereka. Dan membuat keduanya merasakan kecanggungan yang teramat sangat. Karena tidak ingin berlarut-larut dengan kecanggungan yang mereka rasakan. Jimin pun mengangkat panggilan untuknya yang ternyata dari tuan Jung.

"Yobesseyo, ne tuan Jung? Ah tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kesana" ucap Jimin dan segera menutup panggilannya beralih kepada Yoongi yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan dan memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tangan kiri. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau? Kajja kita harus berangkat. Tuan Jung sudah membawa mobilnya kesini. Dan aku tidak ingin cacing yang ada diperutmu memukuli ku kkk~" ucap Jimin dan terkekeh setelahnya melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang sedang merona malu.

"A-ayo" tanpa menunggu Jimin. Yoongi pun berjalan mendahuluinya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh dan mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang. Ia pun menyambungkan saluran telepon dengan Taehyung.

"Tae-ah, aku akan keluar dan mengantar Yoongi. Kau bisa menjaga anak-anak sebentarkan?"

"..."

"Ne, terima kasih Tae"

PIP

Setelah mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Taehyung. mereka pun sudah berada didepan pintu gerbang panti. Dan disana sudah menunggu mobil mewah Jimin bersama tuan Jung yang membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Tuan Jung kau bisa beristirahat aku akan membawa mobil ini sendiri. Ini uang untuk kau naik taksi. Jika sekertarisku bertanya bilang padanya jika aku memiliki urusan. Aku pergi ne" tutur Jimin yang hanya diangguki tuan Jung.

Sepanjang perjalan kesalah satu restorant terdekat dengan rumah sakit tempat orang tua sang kekasih Yoongi mereka berdua hanya terdiam masih merasa canggung dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan di panti tadi. Jimin yang menyadari kecanggungan ini langsung mengajak Yoongi untuk berbicara terkadang dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan atau kalimat singkat. Dan tanpa terasa mereka pun sudah sampai di restorant Jimin. Yoongi hanya terbelalak karena salah satu restorant yang sekarang ada dihadapannya adalah salah satu restorant yang dulu pernah ia sambangi dengan kedua orang tua nya untuk bertemu dengan teman lama mereka bersama anak laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dengannya. Yang akhirnya menjadikan mereka berteman.

Tetapi sejak saat kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga mereka. Yoongi tidak pernah mendengar kabar teman masa kecilnya. Ia jadi mengingat bagaimana seorang anak laki-laki kecil berpipi lebih gembul dan lebih cengeng darinya bernama chim. Ia sangat merindukan teman masa kecilnya. Sadar dengan keterdiamannya Yoongi melihat Jimin yang sudah berada di depan pintu mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Sedikit merasa tersanjung dan merona dengan perlakuan Jimin.

"Kenapa melamun heum? Kita sudah sampai. Ini adalah restorant ibu ku yang sudah sejak lama berdiri disini. Dan kita akan makan siang disini. Bagaimana? Tidak keberatan?" tanya Jimin sopan dengan memegang tangan Yoongi dan membantunya keluar. Tanpa sadar ia melihat Yoongi yang merona dan tersenyum sedikit melihat raut wajah wanita cantik yang mungkin sekarang menjadi pujaannya.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya mengingat beberapa tahun lalu aku pernah kesini bersama kedua orang tua ku dan bertemu dengan teman mereka dan juga anak nya. Haah aku jadi merindukan masa kecilku bersama Chim. Jja, aku tidak keberatan" mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Jimin pun merasa seperti memiliki memori yang sama. Apalagi panggilan teman kecil Yoongi sama dengan panggilan masa kecilnya. Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah Suga anak tuan Min yang dulu menjadi teman satu-satu nya Jimin.

"Apa kau Suga? Jika ia, aku adalah Chim teman kecilmu." Tutur Jimin penuh keraguan tetapi juga penuh dengan keantusiasan menunggu jawaban Yoongi sambil berjalan untuk membukakan pintu restorant untuk nya.

"Kau? Chim? Ne, aku Suga waaah aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun lamanya Chim. Apa kau masih cengeng dan penakut? Kau sangat jauh berbeda. Kau berubah menjadi pria yang gagah, tampan, sopan, baik dan pemberani. Tidak seperti dulu kk~" kekeh Yoongi yang menyadari raut wajah Jimin yang berubah pucat karena bagimana pun itu masalalu nya yang memalukan.

"YAK! Jangan meledek ku! Bagaimana pun juga itu waktu aku masih kecil. Tetapi aku masih bisa menjaga mu dari anak-anak nakal yang menggoda mu kan?" tidak terima dengan ledekan Yoongi ia pun mengingatkan Yoongi tentang masalalu nya yang menjadi penjaganya dulu.

"Iya, iya kau sangat berani dengan anak-anak nakal itu tetapi tidak dengan film horor yang kita tonton hahaha~" Yoongi tertawa sedikit besar membuat Jimin terpanah. Bagaimana pun juga Yoongi adalah gadis kecil pertama yang membuatnya terpesona. Tetapi tidak bertahan lama karena Yoongi menghilang. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun ia bertemu dengan Seokjin.

"Sudah lah lupakan itu Yoongi-ah. Kita akan memesan menu kesukaan mu. Daging daging dan daging. Benar? Aku masih mengingat kesukaan mu kan?" tanya Jimin yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan wajah berbinar Yoongi.

Setelah memesan menu kesukaan Yoongi yang dari dulu menjadi menu andalan disini mereka pun menunggu dan berbincang banyak tentang bagaimana bisa Yoongi menghilang dan tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan Jimin yang sangat berubah seperti sekarang. Terkadang Yoongi pun merubah wajah nya menjadi sendu dan kembali ceria karena cerita Jimin. Tak lupa Yoongi menanyakan kabar keluarga Jimin bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu nya yang sangat baik pada Yoongi dan kedua orang tua nya.

Tanpa terasa menu pesanan mereka datang. Lalu mereka pun memakan dengan hikmat. Dan Yoongi masih memuji menu andalan restorant ini karena sudah membuat lidah nya mengingat segala nya dimasalalu nya. Jimin yang melihat dan mendengar ucapan Yoongi hanya tersenyum bahagia. Tetapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena tanpa sadar Jimin melihat Yoongi merubah raut wajahnya dengan begitu kesal, marah dan penuh kekecewaan.

Mengiktui arah pandang Yoongi, ia pun melihat ada seorang laki-laki tinggi mungkin lebih tinggi darinya sedang mencium tangan seorang wanita yang membelakangi Jimin. Memasang raut wajah kebingungan Jimin pun menanyakan langsung pada Yoongi. Dan itu membuat Yoongi sedikit terisak. Merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaannya Jimin pun mengusap air mata Yoongi dan berdiri menghampiri kursi Yoongi.

"Suga, aku mohon maafkan aku. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" tanya Jimin berhati-hati dan terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoongi secara lembut.

"Dia,, dia adalah Namjoon. Dia kekasih ku Jim. Tap-tapi bagimana bisa? Ia bilang padaku sedang ada meeting penting bersama klien. Dan tidak bisa menjemputku. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa ia ada disini dan bermesraan dengan seorang wanita Jim?" isakan Yoongi sudah benar-benar tidak tertahan.

Melihat Yoongi yang sedang terisak hatinya pun merasa tersakiti secara tak langsung. Ia memeluk Yoongi dan mengelus punggung wanita dengan lembut dan membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk Yoongi.

"Kau, tunggu lah disini Sugar. Kau tidak pantas menangisi laki-laki tidak tau diri seperti kekasihmu." Ujar Jimin yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi. Baru saja Jimin akan melangkah. Yoongi memegang tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri dua sejola yang sedang bermesraan disana. Melihat dan penasaran apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan Jimin pun berjalan mengikuti Yoongi.

"Maaf permisi apa anda Kim Namjoon?" tanya Yoongi dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Mendengar namanya disebut laki-laki bernama Namjoon menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Yoongi lah yang sedang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, benar dia Kim Namjoon. Maaf anda siapa?" bukan Namjoon yang menjawab tetapi wanita cantik dengan pakaian glamour yang sangat jauh berbeda dari Yoongi.

"Maaf jika saya boleh tau. Anda siapa?" bukannya menjawab Yoongi malah bertanya kepada wanita itu.

"Oh, perkenal kan aku Kim Seokjin. Dan aku adalah istri Namjoon." Jawab wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Seokjin mantan kekasih Jimin dan sekaligus istri Namjoon. Membuat kedua orang yang mendengarnya terkaget penuh kejutan memang.

Jimin yang merasa ini sudah tidak baik untuk hatinya dan Yoongi. Lalu menghampiri Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Terlihat sekali jika Seokjin dan Namjoon terkejut dengan kedatangan Jimin.

"Maaf jika saya menganggu. Calon istriku hanya ingin menyapa teman lamanya. Benarkan sayang? Apa benar ini Kim Namjoon teman lamamu?" tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi. membuat wanita cantik yang sedang digenggam tangannya terkaget dengan tingkah Jimin. Setelah beberapa detik ia menguasai keterkejutannya Yoongi pun mengerti dan tersenyum kecil kepada Jimin.

"Ne, dia teman lama ku sayang. Hah aku jadi tidak penasaran lagi. Dan ayo kita lanjut makan siang kita. Aku tidak ingin menu yang sudah kau pesankan menjadi dingin." Tutur Yoongi yang membuat Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau Park Jimin? Kau Jimin kan? Wah sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu. Kenapa kau tak datang kepernikahan ku bersama Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin tidak tau malu nya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin. Bagaimana bisa ia datang dihari pernikahan Seokjin bersama laki-laki berengsek selingkuhannya. Ia sadar jika Seokjin hanya memanfaatkan nya saja saat itu. Ia memanfaatkan Jimin untuk membantu perusahaan yang Namjoon dan keluarga nya miliki. Agar bisa menikahi Namjoon. Sejak awal berpacaran ia hanya memanfaat kan Jimin tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Jimin. Ia hanya ingin harta harta dan harta Jimin yang sangat melimpah.

Menyadari kedua orang tua Jimin yang tidak menyukainya membuat Seokjin sering datang ke pub untuk melepaskan penat. Dan sejak saat itu ia bertemu dengan Namjoon laki-laki yang membuatnya nyaman dan jatuh hati. Ia pun bertekat untuk membantu perusahaan Namjoon dan sekaligus memanfaatkan Jimin untuk membalas sakit hatinya kepada kedua orang tua Jimin.

Dan pria yang tak lain adalah kekasih Yoongi sekaligus suami dari Seokjin hanya terdiam tak bisa mengucapkan atau melakukan apapun. Bagaimana pun juga ia sudah menyembunyikan pernikahan nya bersama Seokjin pada Yoongi. Ia harus menyembunyikan hal itu. Setelah hampir 3 tahun menjalin kasih dengan Yoongi membuat Namjoon merasa bisa memanfaatkan Yoongi. Sejak bertemu dan memiliki hari-hari yang membahagiakan bahkan berbagi ranjang bersama Seokjin. Namjoon sama sekali tidak memikirkan Yoongi. Hingga sampai Seokjin hamil dan harus ia nikahi. Ia pun tidak keberatan. Karena ia menjadi sukses seperti karena campur tangan Seokjin.

Tetapi tidak ingin membuat Yoongi mengetahui nya dan untuk memanfaatkan kebaikan Yoongi. Ia pun bertekat untuk tetap menyembunyikan hubungan nya bersama Yoongi agar wanita lugu itu menjaga kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lama sakit dan menghabiskan biaya yang sangat banyak. Bahkan dia harus berbohong pada Seokjin jika Yoongi adalah salah satu pekerja yang merawat kedua orang tuanya. Agar istri cantiknya tidak mencurigainya.

Mungkin setelah ini Namjoon akan berpikir mencari seseorang pengganti untuk merawat kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi bagaimana bisa Yoongi menyelingkuhi nya juga bersama Jimin laki-laki bodoh yang sudah istrinya tipu. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi mengenal Jimin yang seorang chaebol diinginkan? Banyak pertanyaan yang membuat Namjoon ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Tetapi menyadari akan berakhir buruk ia pun mengurungkan nya. Seokjin sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa Yoongi. Saat Yoongi merawat kedua orang tua nya pun sering sekali Namjoon main kucing-kucingan agar Seokjin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yoongi.

"Ah, maafkan aku Jinnie. Aku memiliki banyak urusan diluar negeri sana. Dan aku kembali ke Korea hanya untuk menemui Yoongi. Dan akan melamarnya. Mungkin tidak beberapa lama lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan" tutur Jimin. Yoongi dan Namjoon bahkan Seokjin yang mendegarkan penuturan Jimin sangat terkejut dibuatnya. Yoongi pun menarik Jimin dan berpamitan kepada Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Kau. Apa yang kau kata kan Jim?" tanya Yoongi sesampainya mereka dimeja makan yang tadi mereka sempat tinggal.

"Aku. Aku minta maaf Yoongi-ah, aku merasa kesal melihatmu dipermainkan oleh Namjoon dan juga Seokjin. Dan asal kau tau Suga. Wanita itu adalah seseorang yang membuatku menjadi laki-laki bodoh. Karena ia berselingkuh dengan Namjoon. Dan menyebabkan aku harus terbang dan tinggal di negara lain untuk melupakannya." Tutur Jimin yang membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah sudah berpikiran jahat pada Jimin.

"Maafkan aku Jim, dan terima kasih sudah membelaku. Tapi bagaimana pun juga disini ruang publik dan siapapun akan mendengar kata-kata mu. Bagaimana jika ada seorang wartawan yang mendengarnya. Ini pasti akan membuat berita tentang mu." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Jimin pun tersadar apa semua kesalahannya.

Tetapi sudah cukup terlambat bukan? Karena setelahnya Jimin mendapat telepon dari ibu kandungnya. Ia sangat terkejut bagaimana ibunya bisa mengetahui perkataannya. Dan ia pun segera mengajak Yoongi keluar dari restorant nya menghiruakan para pelayan yang membungkuk sopan kepadanya. Jimin segera mengajak Yoongi memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil nya kearah rumah mewah Jimin. Dan ternyata tanpa diduga sudah ada ibu dan ayahnya disana.

"Jelaskan pada eomma dan appa siapa dia dan kenapa aku bisa mendapat kabar yang sangat mengejutkan ini Jim?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiri Jimin.

"Eo-eomma kenapa eomma bisa ada disini?" tanya Jimin penuh dengan ketergagapannya.

"Apa eomma tidak boleh pulang kerumah ku sendiri anakku? Jja sekarang bisa jelaskan pada eomma semuanya?" ucapan Baekhyun membuat Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tanpa sadar Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi yang juga sedang menunduk.

"Baiklah, dia Yoongi eomma atau kita kenal Sugar atau Suga ku dulu. Anak dari pasangan Sehun ajjhusi dan Luhan Ajjhuma. Dia anak dari kedua sahabat eomma." tutur Jimin yang memperkenalkan Yoongi dan hanya mendapatkan respon anggukan dan keterkejutan dari Chanyoel juga Baekhyun.

"Ssse-selamat siang Baekhyun Ajjhuma Chanyeol Ajjhusi. Aku Yoongi Min Yoongi atau Oh Yoongi sebelum aku diadopsi keluarga Min." Yoongi membungkukan badannya dan terdengar jelas sekali Yoongi tergagap dengan ucapannya.

"Kau? Apa benar ini kau Yoongi? Sugar kecil kami? Anak dari kedua sahabatku?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya yang langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi.

Chanyoel yang melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapannya segera menghampiri Jimin, Yoongi juga Baekhyun istrinya. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi yang sedang berada dipelukan istri cantiknya. Chanyeol pun hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia. Anak dari sahabatnya yang selama ini mereka cari ternyata sudah besar dan sekarang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan Yoongi, nak?" tanya Chanyoel pada Jimin yang merasa lega karena kedua orang tuanya tidak marah padanya malah terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di panti asuhan miliki kekasih Taehyung appa. Dan aku juga baru mengetahui Yoongi adalah Suga setelah aku mengajaknya makan direstorant keluarga kita. Dan betapa terkejutnya ternyata dia adalah kekasih Namjoon. Kami bertemu dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon disana. Ini bukan salah Yoongi karena dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika ia sama-sama dimanfaatkan seperti ku oleh dua pasangan jahat itu." tutur Jimin panjang lebar. Ia amat sangat marah pada kedua pasang penipu seperti Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Mendengar penuturan Jimin kedua orang tuanya pun saling memandang dan segera tersenyum penuh arti. Tanpa Jimin sadari Yoongi sudah berhenti terisak. Dan tersenyum pada kedua orang tuanya dan juga padanya.

"Kalian tau. Entah ini takdir atau kalian memang sudah dijodohkan oleh tuhan. Hingga saling bertemu meski harus seperti ini. Jim, kau ingat waktu kau membeli cincin untuk Yoongi dengan ukuran jari ibumu. Kau bilang akan melamarnya jika sudah besar nanti. Dan apa kau ingat Suga jika dulu kau membeli gaun pengantin yang kau simpan disini dengan ukuran baju ibumu?" tanya Chanyoel yang membuat Yoongi dan Jimin berpikir dan mengingat masalalu mereka. Dan setelahnya keduanya hanya merona dan terkekeh lucu. Bagaimana bisa dulu mereka begitu lucu.

"Ne, appa aku sudah mengingatnya. Barang-barang itu aku simpan dikamar spesial yang sudah aku rancang sejak dulu. Tetapi aku tidak yakin itu semua akan terjadi." jawab Jimin dengan penuh semangat. Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi yang sedang merona.

"Dan atas kehendak tuhan, apa kalian tau jika kalian sudah dijodohkan sejak kalian masih belum ada?" pernyataan Baekhyun membuat Yoongi dan Jimin kebingungan. Tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata wanita canti yang sudah cukup berumur itu.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Aku dan ibumu Suga adalah sahabat begitu pun juga dengan appamu dan appa Yoongi Jim. Kami berempat bersahabat dan suatu ketika saat kami sedang berkumpul bersama. Kami membuat janji jika kami atau aku dan appamu dan kedua orang tua Yoongi menikah dan mempunyai anak. Kami akan menjodohkannya. Dan mungkin sudah kuasa tuhan sehingga beberapa tahun kemudia aku dan appamu menikah dan setelahnya kami memiliki mu Jim. Dan dua tahun kemudian Yoongi lahir setelah kedua orang tuanya menikah. Sekarang kalian pasti mengerti dengan penjelasanku kan?" jelas Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Jadi perkataan mu di restorant tadi aku merestuinya Jim. Dan Yoongi aku harap kau juga menyetuji perkataan Jimin." pinta Baekhyun yang juga termasuk permintaan Chanyoel dan kedua mendiang orang tua Yoongi.

"Bisakah kalian memberikan kami waktu? Aku yakin Jimin masih belum dapat melupakan Seokjin sepenuhnya. Dan aku yang masih memiliki perasaan pada Namjoon. Jadi aku mohon beri kami waktu" ucap Yoongi yang di setujui oleh Jimin.

"Baiklah kami akan memberikan kalian waktu hingga kalian siap" ujar Chanyoel yang memeluk Baekhyun. Ia dan istirnya harap Jimin dan Yoongi akan cepat saling jatuh cinta dan memenuhi permintaan mereka dan juga kedua mendiang sahabatnya.

Setelah kejadian itu Yoongi dan Jimin pun semakin dekat. Tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tua mereka kecewa. Mereka pun mencoba untuk membuat perasaan mereka saling jatuh cinta. Tetapi tanpa mereka sadari sejak awal pertemuan mereka kembali di panti asuhan membuat cinta monyet yang dulu mereka rasakan berubah menjadi sedikit percikan cinta. Hanya saja mereka tidak dapat menghindari jika bayang-bayang Seokjin dan Namjoon membayangi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan menjemputmu di panti Yoongi-ah" ucap Jimin disambungan telepon mereka.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu Jim. Dan jangan sampai lupa membawa hadiah untuk Sarang dan yang lainnya. Baekhyun ajjhuma pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin merayakan nya disini. Bahkan sejak tadi ia mondar mandir untuk mengurusi pernak pernik disini. Jadi aku mohon segera kesini dan bawa semuanya agar semua segera selesai. Aku kasihan padanya Jim." Ujar Yoongi tak sabaran membuat Jimin terkekeh disebrang sana.

Sudah setahun sejak kejadia itu mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan Yoongi sudah tinggal bersama kedua pasangan Park. Dan membuat Jimin harus tinggal dimension yang berbeda. Tak kalah megah dan mewah dari mension yang kedua orang tuanya dan Yoongi tempati. Tetapi membuatnya sangat rindu pada Yoongi. Sudah setahun mereka mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri mereka. Dan itu berhasil membuat Jimin jatuh cinta teramat sangat dan melupakan Seokjin. Tetapi tidak tau dengan Yoongi dan perasaanya terhadap Namjoon. Membuat Jimin takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yoongi.

Sesampainya Jimin di panti. Ia segera dihadapkan oleh Taehyung yang sedang bermesraan bersama Jungkook. Eomma nya yang sedang berada dipelukan appa nya. Dan membuat ia jengah setengah mati. Meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang sedang bermesraan itu Jimin yang dibantu para pelayan dan juga tuan Jung mengangkat barang-barang yang sudah ia siapkan bersama keluarganya dan Yoongi.

Disambut dengan senyuman jahil Yoongi membuat Jimin kesal setengah mati. Bukannya membantunya Yoongi malah terkekeh melihat Jimin yang kelimpungan. Dan membuat Jimin menyerahkan barang-barang lalu mengejar Yoongi ketaman belakang. Hingga keduanya lelah dan akhirnya terduduk diayunan kecil yang belum lama ini Yoongi dan Jimin bangun.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama yang tanpa sadar membuat 4 pasang mata yang melihat mereka tersenyum bahagia. Dan 2 arwah kasat mata yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Ibu dan ayah Yoongi bisa tenang sekarang berada disurga karena Yoongi sudah bisa memiliki kebahagiaannya.

"Terima kasih Jim kau telah menyelamatkan ku dari kehidupan ku yang menyedihkan" –Yoongi.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan ku dari masalalu ku yang menyedihkan" –Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Haiiii, selesai sudah FF ini. Dan aku harap kalian ga kecewa yayayah. Makasih yah untuk teman-teman yang udah follow dan fav FF ini. Meskipun sedikit aku tetap berterima kasih. Dan untuk yang udah review dan memilih MinYoon sudah aku kabulkan.

Disini aku minta maaf buat pasangan NamJin jadi jahat kkk~

Dan untuk alur yang kecepetan juga maaf.

Yang buat pasangan HunHan couple kesayangan setelah MinYoon hanya hadir diending dan Cuma sedikit aja.

Dan untuk ChanBaek aku bahagia kalian jadi orang tua Jimin kk~

Dan untuk Vkook yang Cuma sedikit munculnya.

Dan untuk semua kekurangan di FF ini.

Aku minta maaf dan berterima kasih.

Yang masih mikir ini ngambang akhirnya maafkan aku. Karena aku mau buat sequelnya. Jadi mohon review nya. Siapa yang mau FF ini ada sequelnya?

Sudah dulu bye aku mau bertugas. Bye~


End file.
